todo por una enfermedad
by Amateratsu
Summary: que ubiera pasado si kai no le daba a tyzon a dranzer?, si judi ubiera tardado un dia mas su vuelo? y kenni esconde un secreto? y si rei no se sintiera bien y aun asi fuera solo para ver a kai?KXR


Gomen nasai, esta es otra historia ya que en el viaje de kaila estoy bloqueada así que tengan otra historia que se me ocurrió ase tres días un día un capitulo estoy creando es tercero pero ya que bueno, y se me ocurrieron dos historias mas y la continuación del ángel y el demonio, bien empesemos con el fic

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1.- kai y rei

Kai los había traicionado, al uniera a los Demolishion Boys, los Beybleikers se sentían destrozados por lo que pasaba, especialmente un chico chino de cabellos negro como la noche y una banda en la frente, rei era su nombre, rei se había enamorado de su líder, de kai y ver que se fue de su lado, le dejo un hueco en el corazón.

No comía, no dormía mucho, siempre distraído por que en su mente solo pensaba una y otra vez la misma pregunta "¿Por qué¿" - ¿por que kai los dejo… por que lo dejo?

Los white tiger, le habían dado algo tan poderoso como Blackdranzer, el ying de driger o sea darkdriger, esa bestia bit tenia oscuridad en su ser y eso le daba un mayor poder. El problema era que rei no quería luchar contra kai, prefería rendirse que hacerlo…

Tyzon: rei, rei, viejo despierta – dijo ya desesperado por que rei no le hacia caso

Rei: ah… si… ¿Qué pasa? –dijo saliendo de su transe

Tyzon: viejo te e estado llamando, te digo que kai nos a retado en el lago mas grande de Rusia

Al oír eso rei abrió mucho los ojos por lo que escucho

Rei: ¿cu… cuando …. Será?

Max: será mañana en la mañana podré ir ya que el vuelo de mi mama es pasado mañana

Kenni: deben de saber que seguramente kai les querrá quitar a sus bestias bit

Tyzon: pero primero escuchemos el por que de que kai nos abandonara

Rei escuchaba todo pero se sentía mal, a si que se disculpo y se fue a su recamara a descansar

En la habitación rei estaba dispuesto a ver a kai y saber el por que pero

Rei: no peleare contra el, espero que me entiendas

¿: "si entiendo"

Y rei se fue a dormir soñando con kai, sin saber que habría un gran obstáculo para ver a kai

Caminaba por los pasillo de ese horrible lugar, un chico de cabello bicolor con ojos rojos pensando en lo que había ganado y lo que habia perdido al unirse a los demolishión boys y regresar a esa abadía que era la base de todas sus pesadillas.

¿Qué gano? Lo que siempre busco la perfección a blackdranzer, tenia en sus manos el beybled mas poderoso y perfecto, desde que lo vio de niño supo que el debería tenerlo.

y ¿Qué perdió? Mas bien seria lo que dejo: el equipo con esos bebes bromistas ja! Por que abría de extrañarlos; Tyzon extrañarlo si como no? A ese nunca lo iba a extrañar; max ver esa cara de bobo cada ves que sonreía, no gracias; kenni ¿el niño nerf? Y tener que escuchar sus tontas discusiones con su bestia bit en su labdap, ja si claro; y rei, rei eso si es lo que habia perdido, el gatito como el le decía en sus pensamientos, era muy deferente a los demás, es la única persona que a conocido que lo hace sentir cosas que les fueron denegadas de chico y los que especialmente el neko-jin le hacia sentir era amar, el amaba a rei, al gatito, y ahora que estaba lejos de el, se sentía solo en las tinieblas nuevamente, desde que lo vio el quería tenerlo, probar esos labios, perderse en su mirada ambarina, recorrer con sus manos esa piel apiñalada y hacerlo suyo solo y exclusivamente suyo, ahí estaba el problema; por un lado la perfección que tanto quiso y del otro su mas grande y único amor rei.

Kai: rei no sabes cuanto deseo tenerte a mi lado, en mis manos- dijo ya dentro de su habitación

¿: "no entiendo a los humanos y sus sentimientos"

Kai solo estaba en el balcón de su cuarto vendo la luna llena pensando en rei, ya que mañana lo volvería a ver y sabría si rei quisiera unirse a el o dejar y seguir estando con esos perdedores

Llego el día, hoy verían a kai y hablarian con el para convencerlo de que volviera con ellos, eran las 7:30 am y a las 8:00 los recojeria un helicóptero para llevarlos al lugar del encuentro; en ese momento rei despertaba muy pesadamente, tenia fiebre, el clima de rusia no le hacia mucho bien y el no haber comido y dormido mucho no le hiso bien.

Rei: "no, no puedo demostrarles que estoy enfermo, quiero ver a kai a como de lugar" – penso con la frente ardiendole, su cuerpo cansado, su piel palida y se notaba un sonrojo en sus mejillas por el calor, respirando ajitada mente, y nota que alguien entra a su habitación

Kenni: rei, ya nos tenemos que … Ah! Rei estas enfermo – dijo notando el estado de salud de rei – tienes fiebre, tienes que descansar y…

Rei: kenni por favor no se lo digas a los chicos

Kenni: pero que cosas dices

Rei: kenni entiende lo que quiero es ver a kai y saber la rason de por que se fue oyendolo de el mismo

Kenni: … esta bien pero si tu estado empeora, les diremos a los de mas deacuerdo? – el asintio – bien ya mero esta por llegar el helicóptero por nosotros

Y haci kenni tuvo que guardar el secreto de la enfermedad de rei y el helicóptero los recojio y partieron a ver a kai

Mientras kai, ya habia llegado al lugar del encuentro y esperaba ansioso la llegada de rei nada mas y como a las 8:30 vio llegar el helicóptero, que ateriso en el hielo del lago; el primero en bajar fue el estupido de Tyson, el segundo fu el asucarado de max, después a kenny y de ultimo bajo rei, pero kai noto algo en la apariencia de su gatito, parecia no estar bien y eso le preocupo

Tyson: bien kai aquí estamos es hora de que nos digas ¿Por qué nos dejaste? – pregunto, y kai solto una malefica carcajada

Kai: ¿Por qué? Que no lo vieron. Pues por blackdranzer el es la perfeccion que yo meresco y no estar con unos niños mal criados "a esepcion de rei" – dijo con frialdad

Max: ¿pensamos que eramos amigos? – dijo triste

Kai: ja! Amigos, no me hagas reir, yo no tengo amigos, solo e venido para quietarles a sus bestias bit – dijo mientras se ponian en posición para beybatallar

Tyzon: bien asi sera – dijo mientras tambien se ponia en posición, igual que max y kenni – kenni tu tambien?

Kenni: si, yo tambien soy un beyluchador

Kai: basta, es hora de que me entregen a sus bestias bit – dijo lansando su baybled e igual que los otros a esepcion de rei que solo veia como sus amigos eran vencidos – "por que rei no esta beybatallando?" los venci ahora sus bestias bit son mias – en eso los bits de poder de tyson y max empiesan a brillar

Max: no dracil-

Tyson: rei no te quedes parado as algo - pero rei no se movia

Kai: que pasa rei por que no peleas "que trama"

No dijo nado, solo empeso a caminar con mucho dificultad cada ves acercándose a kai con la cabeza baja, cuando estaba frente a kai unos centímetros de distancia, levanto la cabesa y observo a kai a los ojos y su sonrojo era notable, kai estaba igual solo que no se le notaba mucho, rei se acercaba mas a su rostro y acorto la distancia uniendo sus labios, el beso duro poco y cuando termino

Rei: la rason por la que no peleare con tigo es por que te amo y no me importa lo que pienses de mi- dijo mientras depositaba a driger en la mano de kai – toma cuidalo al menos – dijo antes de desmayarse pero kai logro atraparlo antes de que llegara al suelo, no lo podia creer el gatito, SU gatito lo amaba

Kenni: o no rei sus síntomas empeoraron

Tyson y max: QUE?

Kenni: rei estaba enfermo pero le prometi que no se los diria lla que el me lo rogo ya que queria ver a kai a como de lugar

Con que eso era la rason rei lo habia ocultado para verlo a el a kai y kai cargo a rei en sus brasos y un helicóptero llego por el y empiesa a caminar a el con rei

Max: espera ¿A dónde te lo llevas? – le grito a kai

Kai: los perdonare y no me llevare a sus bestias bit pero en el torneo me las llevare a todas "ahora tengo lo mas valioso para mi. Rei" – dijo cuando el helicóptero empeso a despegar, dejando atrás a tres niños preocupados por lo que podria sucederle a su amigo rei

Kai estaba feliz por que tenia todo lo que queria, a Blackdranzer y rei pero tenia que llegar para curar a rei – yo tambien te amo mi gatito – dijo robandole un beso a rei y veia fijamente su rostro que no se dio cuento que el bit de poder de driger empeso a brillar

¿: "podre verlo después de un tiempo, me preocupa que su amo kai, le aya hecho algo, espero que este bien"

Bien eso es todo y dejen reviews

adios


End file.
